So Say The Blood Of The Moon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Its only happend once b4. The blood of the moon calls out, leaving Sesshomaru & Inuyasha fighting its power.Their eyes are as red as said moon & Sesshomaru is fighting more than anyone for it brings on lust & need and its Kagome who he is fighting with.
1. The Moon So High

So Say The Blood Of The Moon --------------

Up on a ridge rock stood a girl, a bow in her hand, arrows on her back. Her short green skirt flapped against her cream leg ever so lightly as the night wind blew. Above her in a tree sat a half breed demon, his red sleeves also flapping in the wind. Both looking up at the night sky, at a moon so high and ever changing. She thought it beautiful, but unknowing to her and their friends that stood behind them, the half breed worried, tho he himself knew not why.

If someone were to look at the group they would think it a pretty site, a happy ending to a happy fairytale, but it was not ending but the beginning, so say the blood of the moon.

"Lets go back to Kaede's" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from this tree. Kagome looked at her half breed friend "Something wrong Inuyasha"

"No, let just go back"

The warm wind blew harder as he walked away, and his 3 friends watched him go.

"Somethings bothering him" Miroku spoke as Kagome walked back to her friends "Yeah, I know"

The three friends then began to follow him back to Kaede's.

Else were a demon Lord was making his way to a open field, yes it was out of his way but he dare not tell them that and they did not question him. The Lord would often do this so that his ward could pick flowers and release some energy. But this night when he made his way out of the woods his eyes met the moon, the little girl and her flower picking far from his mind.

He stood and staired at it, as if he were having a silent conversation with it.

"Jaken" Came his sharp demanding tone. The imp jumped "Yes Milord?"

"We shall return"

Jaken looked confused for a moment "Return Milord?"

The lord looked down at his imp and then turned from him and began to walk away, "But milord, return were!" The imp called out after his master.

"We else Jaken, the West" and he was gone, leaving the child and imp tp catch up.

"The, the....THE WEST!?" Jaken was shocked, his Lord had long since left the west and had not returned since his fathers death.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait up!" A little girl called running after her Lord.

-------------

"Hey old hag"

Inuyahsa landed on the old woman's roof, she was out side."Hello to you to Inuyasha" No thrill in her tone or surprise. Inuyasha sat quite for a moment "Hey old woman, whats up with the moon?"

He had left his friends to catch up, he wanted to ask of the moon before they arrived. "What ever do you mean Inuyasha"

"Dont play dumb with me old woman!" Inuyasha huffed sitting up on her roof. Kaede smiled, tho he could not see it "Its falling out of the sky"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, looking back down at her,

Kaede turned to him "Be not a fool Inuyasha"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air like a two year old "Whatever old woman, but somethings going on, that moon aint turning red for nothing"

Inuyasha made his way inside and Kaede looked at the moon, she then heard her name being called and she knew it was the rest of the group. Kaede eyed the moon as if to figure out what it was up to, but she knew, she knew what was going on.

"Hmmm" came Kaede as she glanced at the slow changing moon "What say you blood of the moon" But kaede would recive no answer and she looked away as the group came closer, there would be a time and place, they were all to know of what could come to be, or at least Kagome was to know, as Kaede was sure it would effect her.


	2. So Is The Story Of The Blood Of The Moon

So Is The Story Of The Blood Of The Moon.

They all sat in Kaede's hut eating, no one saying a word as no one thought anything wrong. Well something was wrong with Inuyasha but he was not about to speak up and the others knew something was bothering him, but they did not question it. It was not long before he looked up from the floor "I'm going for a walk" He said quick as he made quick to leave, everyone's eyes following him.

Shippo looked at Kagome "Is it, Kikyo?"

"No, I dont feel her at all" Kagome spoke, her stew in hand,

"I wonder what is bothering him now" Sango said as he her bowl met her lips. Miroku shrugged and went back to eating himself.

"Something is bothering young Lord" Kaede spoke, everyone looked at her waiting for her to say what she had to say.

"The moon is changing" Kaede went on to say,

"Yeah we noticed, how odd" Miroku said, remembering it.

"It has only happened once before ye know" Kaede said as she finished her stew. Miroku was putting 2 and 2 together.

"So, I'm guessing the moon has something to do with our friends mood?" Miroku asked, the girls now looking at him.

Kaede looked at them all "Yes" Was her answer and they all blinked "And me thinks perhaps young girl should go home for awhile"

Kagome was shocked, why did Kaede want her to go home?

"Why does Kagome need to go home?" Shippo asked, not wanting Kagome to go. Kaede sighed "I guess I shall tell ye"

"Tell us what Kaede?" Kagome asked placing her bowl down, no longer wanting to eat.

"Tell ya of the blood of the moon" Everyone was quite, silent, still.

"As I said it has only happened once before and effects only the strongest of demons, for it only appeals to them"

"So Inuyasha?" Miroku went on to say,

"Yes" Kaede stated back "It has only happened once before, the moon so high turns red, and in so calling the demon blood of strong demons, their demon sides coming out, their eyes turning red as the moon itself, their blood turning hot"

"So is Inuyasha going to become all demon?" Kagome asked afraid she would once again have to stop him from killing.

"It would seem it is calling to him, but ye is afriad its change is not that of what you think, he shall not kill"

Everyone looked confused "Well what happen to him last time this happened" Miroku asked,

Kaede looked at him "I do not know, the last time it happened was before he was born"

It was a shock, another shock,

"So what is going to happen to him" Kagome asked, and it seemed Kaede didn't want to say. "I supposed the same thing that happen to his father"

"His father?" Kagome wispered out,

Kaede cleared her mouth "The last time the moon turned red, Inuyasha father fell to its call and in so took Inuyasha mother"

"Took his mother?" Sango asked very confused,

"When the moon is all red, and the demon blood is called forth, it is not a killing spree they go one, but a love lust...a heat if you will"

Kagome gasp and placed her hand on her mouth.

"It would seem Inuyasha's father had a thing for Inuyasha's mother and when his demon blood was called it was her he want to, it was her his demon was interested in, and she, she did not fight him, it would see she wanted him just as much as his demon heat wanted her"

"And so Inuyasha came to be" Miroku stated,

"Indeed"

Kagome's heart was pounding,

"You say this was before Inuyasha was born, what about Sesshomaru" Miroku then asked wanting to know more.

Kaede looked at him hard "It would seem it did not effect young Lord at the time, he was after power, I'm sure his demon just as he, cared for no woman, Sesshomaru is stronger than his father in some ways I guess for he fought it I presume"

Kaede looked down "Why is it you think it is he hates his father, Inuyasha and humans?" She then asked, and it was Kagome who spoke,

"Because...because his father was not strong enough to fight off the call as he was" She answered as if something hit her,

"Right child, He was upset at his father for being weak, and he was mad when the human woman let his father take her and even more upset when a second prince was born"

"Oh wow" Kagome whispered, she always wondered why it was that Sesshomaru disliked his father and brother. She thought he had hated humans because of their disrespect for him, but there was more to it.

"So why does Kagome have to leave?" Shippo once again asked,

"I never said young girl had to leave" Kaede said "Just that she should, many demon will fall to this call, and with her being the holder of the jewel many demons are already after her, if one were to take her...' Kaede didn't finish.

"You said demons...what about...Inuyasha" Kagome asked slow,

Kaede was afraid she was going to ask that, Kaede sighed and looked sad at Kagome,

"Me is afraid child that it is not you his demon will lust for"

Kagome felt hurt and not hurt, lust was not something she was ready for, at least that's what she thought, she was of a age

for lust and love and sex, but it was in the back of her mind, not the front.

"Well if not Kagome then who?" Shippo asked, to innocent to know not to ask. Miroku bonked the child on the head, "Hey what you do that for!"

Shippo asked turning to Miroku, but all that was faded from Kagome's ears, everything was faded from her ear but Kaede's answer,

a answer Kaede didn't want to speak but knew she had to....

"It will be my sister Inuyasha will be after"

----------

So high will the red moon be, so it shall call the blood of demons, so shall their eyes turn red and their lust rise. So shall they take of one that their heat so calls for, so is why it is called love lust, for once in their true form arise with their blood taken over by the call of the blood of the moon, so shall their true wants arisa. Once they have been called and taken over by the blood of the moon they are locked unable to fight in till they are released by the blood of the moon.

So is the story of the blood of the moon.


	3. So Is The Blood Moons Past

So Is The Blood Moons Past....

"Lady Kagome, will you be leaving us?" Miroku asked looking at a thoughful Kagome.

"No" She looked up, determined "I'm not leaving"

"I had a feeling you would be stubborn" Kaede said, but she said it in a good way.

"If ye are to stay ya need to be very aware and alert, ye must not travel far from your group"

Everyone looked at kaede but she looked down "I am afraid tho, Inuyasha will be no help to you, once he is called his mind will be set and thinking about nothing else"

Miroku and Sango listened hard "So what happens now Kaede" Came Sango's soft voice.

"I do not know, It depends on the moons change" Kaede stood up and walked outside, the others took this as a sign to follow.  
Once outside everyone looked up. The moon was high and bright, only a small part of the bottom was red.

"It is changing slowly, so it will be a slow process, every night it will become harder for the demons to fight"

Everyone was silent and their eyes set like stone on the moon. "Once the demons have lost control they will not let lose till the moon has changed back"

Miroku looked down and at Kaede "Lady Kaede, once the moon is back to normal will the demons remember what has happened?"

Kagome paid close attention to the answer "Yes, they will know"

This was all confusing to Kagome, they know whats going on but they dont try to stop it. One thing she knew, she was not leaving.

"Maybe we should stay here for awhile" Sango said looking at Miroku.

"No, we still have jewels to find" Kagome was trying hard not to think of Inuyasha and the fact that he would be chasing Kikyo.

"Ye need Inyasha child, ye need him to get the jewels"

In truth they did, there was no way really they could win without him. Kagome once again looked down, now what. Any other time she would have loved to go home, but she was not about to run because of this, and if Inuyasha did 'go after' Kikyo, Kagome thought it good to start defending herself.

"Be not afraid child, Inuyasha has not been called yet ye can still look for the jewel shards, but once he is called ye should return to the forest of Inuyasha" In others words, to her hut.

It was true, he had not been taken over yet "We shall tell Inuyasha of what is going on, me thinks it wise to warn him" Kaede went on to tell them. Everyone nodded in agreement. Now all they had to do is wait for Inuyasha to come back from his 'walk'

Meanwhile in the West...

Everyone stood still, not saying a word. He had been in the west many time but never had he gone to his father domain. The castle was big and its care takers were still around, faithful to the great Lord who had past. Sesshomaru walked in with a happy child behind him, Jaken staying very close to both the ward and his master. Everyone was silent, they could not believe he was here. They dare not ask or bother him, they knew if he wanted something he would tell them.

"Jaken"

"Ye.. milord?" He asked a bit of fear in his tone,

"See to it that Rin has a room"

"Yes milord"

"And Jaken" His deep voice with warning came,

"Yes milord" He said more shy than the first time,

"Make sure it is well guarded"

"Yes milord!"

Sesshomaru then left his retainer to take care of his ward. Sesshomaru walked down the hall and stopped at a window, he looked out at the high moon. His eyes narrowed "Could it be that I am afraid?" His voice was plan and dull "Perhaps a warm bath will calm me" he said to himself as he walked away from the window. He found his fathers room and took to it, for it was now his room. Once inside he looked around, it was dark. Using his poison whip he lit the candles on the wall. The room was plan, no doubt in mourning the maids had cleaned it and stored his fathers things. Plan was fine with him, he cared not. Sesshomaru looked back at the door he had just came from, someone was out there. He didn't want to be bothered he wanted a bath. He knew it was a female and he knew she was shy, his nose telling him so. He decide to see what it is this woman wanted, after all he had not been home in so long, he was sure she was a maid and he was sure she was just coming to ask if he needed anything.

Sesshomaru opened the door and the demon woman was on her knees her head down. "State your purpose" He told her, she didn't look up. "I am a bath maid" In other words she was the person who set up any needs in the bathing springs. Sesshomaru stepped aside and held the door open. If she wished to get his bath ready he would not stop her. Sesshomaru looked out the window, once again at the moon while the woman entered the bathing room.

The woman worked quick in opening the waterfall which brought in hot spring water. She also poured in oils and harbs under the fall. After she was done she laid out clean clothes for bathing and drying. She worked quick and left the room, shuting the door.  
Sesshomaru looked back at her, she bowed her head and then left his room. Sesshomaru made his way to the spring where he undressed and laid down his sword. The hot water calmed his body but not his mind, flashes of the last time came to him.

FLASHBACK....

They were on the beach, at night and the moon was high, full and red as blood.

"Father?"

His fathers only noise was a growl. Sesshomaru could not believe his father was losing himself to the call of the moon.

"Will you not fight it father?"

Sesshomarus Father turned to him "Will you stop me if I wish not to?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he knew, he knew his father was not going to fight nor did he want to, he wanted the blood of the moon to take him over. His father left in a flash.

"How weak of you father"

END FLASH BACK....

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he remember the rest. His father had gone after Inuyasha's mother, and instead of running, the stupid human woman seduced his father, she wanted him just as he wanted her and in so Inuyasha grew within her.

Sesshomaru ducked his head under the water...


	4. The Moon So True

"Your all crazy, that old hag does not know what shes talking about!"

Inuyasha could not believe his friends, what a wild story, a moon causing lust.

"If that happened why didn't my ass of a brother fall to it, hu, tell me that!" He demanded to know,

"Because half breed, unlike you and our parted father, I am able to control myself"

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, they had not even seen or felt him coming.

Inuyasha growled "What do you want ass whole?"

He had really come to see if the moon was effecting his brother,

"Tell me brother, will you be as weak as father"

"You to! are you telling me that crap is really true!"

Sesshomaru showed his fangs "Leave it to you halfbreed to be naive"

"Is it effecting you Sesshomaru"

Her voice brought him from his anger, he looked at her, the one they call Kagome.

"It does not" He answred clear,

"Well it aint effecting me either" Inuyasha said crossing his arms "Nice to know you were worried about me thought, brother" He said sarcastic,

Seshomaru growled "Watch your tongue least I remove it"

"Yeah, right whatever, go away already"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother a looked to Kagome"You do not seem to be effected by this miko"

Inuyasha was standing in between them in a instant "Why are you talking to Kagome, whats she got to do with this!"

If Sesshomaru were one to smirk, he would have. Instead he turned around "I figured your mikowould be most upset to learn of this, perhaps I was wrong, yet this Sesshomaru is never wrong" He began to walk away,

"Why would she be upset, hey you bastard im talking to you!"

There was on little detail his friends has left out,

Sesshomaru stopped and look off "Your dead miko is near"

He then left them. When it dawned on him what was going on, he had gotton dressed and set out to find his brother, he was not concerned for him what so ever, he was more curious, anything that would bring his brother down was worth seeing, he really just wanted to know if he would follow in their father footsteps, that was all there was to it. He found it almost odd that the young miko was not bother at all by this, yes he found it odd but did not think of it, her and her love life was not of his concern nor did he care.

"Psh" Inuaysha said, he then turned to Kagome "What wrong with you!"

"Hu?" She was confused?

"What he said, why would you be upset, whats he talking about!"

Kagome blinked "I, I duno"

Truth was they all knew, all but him. Fact was she was not bothered at the moment, maybe Inuyasha would be strong like his older brother a fight it,

Inuaysha turned "Kikyo is near, come on"

He set off after her, Kagome looked to the others.

Maybe she was wrong and maybe Kaede was right. She made a note to herself to talk to Kaede some more about the blood of the moon, there was more to it, she just knew it.


	5. 2 Miko's One Truth

Where here is the next chap, I have the next few chaps set up you lucky readers you. I duno I felt there was nt enought filler to this chap but hey I hope you like it any way.

They had found Kikyo, her eyes went to Inuyasha, then to Kagome,

"You are still here" She said in her cold dead, uncaring voice,

"Yes" Kagome spoke in defence,

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two,

"Am I missing something here?"

Yes, but who dared tell him?

"You will be staying?"

"Yes" Kagome again answered,

"Do you think it wise for you, reincarnation of mine"

Oh they made Kagome mad, and Kikyo knew it, "I'm fine" She said, holding her grown.

"Are you, I supposed you have spoken with my sister" Kikyo said looking up into the sky,

"Yes, she told us of the moon" Kagome told her,

"How is it you knew about it Lady Kikyo?" Mirko asked, after all the only time it happened was before she was born.

Kikyo cut her eyes to the monk "I am a miko, how foolish would it be for me, not to know"

She then began to walk away,

"Hey were you going? come back and tell me whats going on!" Inuyasha yelled,

"You will come to me soon enough Inuyasha, you question then will be answered"

Kagome made fist,

Kikyo disappeared.

Inuyasha turned on his heels "I'm going back to Kaedes"

Of crouse they all agreeded and followed.

* * *

Sango and Miroku knew what was coming, Kikyo was mean with her teasing, but was she teasing? She was not the kind of person to tease people. Perhaps she knew as her sister knew and was trying to prepare Kagome.

They had come back to the village, Inuaysha went strait to a tree and stayed away from eveyone, he was pouting like a kid, he wanted to know what they knew. Of course everyone acting as if they knew what he knew and nothing more.

Miroku and Sango went to work getting dinner ready, Miroku gathering the wood, and Sango some water.

That left Kaede and Kagome alone.

"Kaede"

"Yes child"

"Is the blood lust, just as you say, lust?"

Kaede stopped what she was doing and looked at Kagome, she knew what she was really asking,

Kaede sighed "There is more to it than that"

Kagome looked down "Oh"

"Love is involved even if the demon or his pray do not know it"

Kagome sighed that time, "Wait, you said many may come after me"

"Yes child, The south, Lord Kouga, he cares for you does he not?"

"Well yeah but thats more like puppy love" Pun intended,

"Love is love even if it not a pure from"

Of course everything in this time had to be confusing.

"If ye were to be mark by one, you would be stuck here, ye would belong to them, it is unlike your time, it is unlike human terms"

Perhaps she should go home.

No, she was not running from this, she didn't run away from anything else.

* * *

Soon night fell, and they seem to look to the moon.

Miroku asking it to spare their friend, Sango asking it to spare Kagomes heart, Kagome asking it to just go away, Inuyasha asking it what he should do, all silently to themselfs,

and Kaede "What say ye blood of the moon?" Kaede stood alone, alone looking at moon slowly becoming red, night by night.

"Ye will not spare the young Lord Sesshomaru this time will ye, ye will have him as his father, tell me ye moon, what human would you have him love"

That was one little detail she had left out, to everyone.

It was on detail she decided to keep to her self. Of course the word love and Sesshomaru didn't really go together, but if the moon were to understand, it would understand what the old woman ment.

Kaede wondered about Sesshomaru, he thought his father weak, when in fact he was most strong, it is harder to love, then not love.

It is hard to trust something you don't understand and Sesshomaru had no understanding, perhaps by choice, but who knew, perhaps not.


End file.
